


Lucky Like Us

by navaan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Holidays, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara thinks family time is important. But since she has come to earth the Danvers family and her friends were who she spent family time with. It's time to spend time with her only blood relative too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/272209.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

It's the first time ever that she has come out here. Usually holidays belong to her family and friends, because she has learned to take the time to cherish the family she has, because that's the one way left to her to honor the family she has lost. But today she came out here and it's both easy and hard to remember that this is family too. _Clark_ is the only actual family she has left, the only person she is related to in blood, now that Astra has died, and they have kept in touch ever since she arrived on earth – but he also put a distance between them when she was younger that she sometimes finds hard to overcome. It wasn't only his decision so much as a decision he made together with her new family, of course, so it's not like she blames him. Jeremiah had actually told her the details one night when she had been crying, alone at night in the living room of the Danvers' house, struggling with the idea that her baby cousin was now a grown up man and superhero and had no need for her. It was hard enough to accept that he had grown up to have his own life and didn't even remember Krypton, but she was alone, so alone; and she only wanted another one like her to talk to.

Jeremiah explained that Clark wanted her to have the chance at a normal life first; a chance to get to know her new home before she clung to the parts of Krypton that had survived.

Today she understood all that much better.

Or course, Clark had never missed Krypton in the way she had. There were no memories for him, but Kara had missed technology; Rao, she had missed _school_. The American school system had been a shock of bustling, bountiful chaos to her. There was no rhyme no reason to what was happening around her and even her own knowledge had made it worse, because there was so much about Earth and Earth history that she had no idea about. All the things he had learned in school on Krypton had been in sectors that were often not even part of earth's science yet. Normalcy had been so weird, so different.

She lands, changing from Supergirl to Kara in a blur of movement; and then there is just young and slightly awkward Kara Danvers, with her ponytail and her thick glasses standing in front of the porch of the house Clark Kent grew up in.

There is no sign of Clark, but Martha Kent appears inside the doorway, wearing an apron and drying her fingers on a kitchen towel. “I'm so glad you could make it, Kara,” she says and her old face shines with the light of happiness. Sometimes looking at the man Kal-El grew into brings back all the memories of her aunt and uncle. There's so much of both his parents inside of him and he knows but he will never really recognize the little moments when he moves like Lara or quirks his head like Zor-El. But _this_ \- the bright smile and the happy glow, the welcoming opening of her arms – that is something Kara can see Clark has learned from his mother; his _other_ mother - the one that held him at night when he had nightmares and who hugged him when he had trouble at school.

“Thank you for having me, Mrs. Kent.”

“Oh, please, stop that. I'm Martha, dear.”

She hears Clark, who arrives with a sudden whoosh behind her. When she turns he's smiling just as brightly as Martha. “Kara,” he says and she's the one to step forward and hug him. She will forever remember the baby she held in her arms back on Krypton, but she has also come to like the man. And it's so rare for her to see him like this: wearing dirty jeans and a green flannel shirt.

“It's so good to see you,” she says and kisses his cheek. “Thanks for asking me over.”

They don't talk about all the Thanksgivings that they haven't spent together and they don't talk about necessities and decisions made a long time ago. For today she's glad she gets a chance to get to know her other family a little better.

* * *

After dinner and after cleaning up the kitchen between two Kryptonian superheroes they sit together on the porch and look up at the stars. It's lovely out here. She can't remember why she didn't come sooner. This is how Kal-El grew up, how he became Clark Kent and Superman. It's the weird kind of normalcy she once had so much trouble with. Now it just seems _really_ normal to her. Perfectly normal and nice.

“Jimmy says hi,” she says after a look to her phone where a message just popped up.

Clark grins.

Kara grins back. 

“Are you sad you didn't get to spent today with your mother and sister?”

“No,” she smiles and shakes her head. “We have more holidays. And it was time for us to share something too.”

Clark smiles and leans farther back in his chair, looks up again at the night sky. It's suddenly so easy and perfect to know that when he looks up he can see all the amazing things she can see. It makes a world of difference to know it.

“We are both so lucky,” she says and looks at the galaxies and the movements and the light above them. Out there she can even still see traces of the light of Krypton that is no longer there, a fading dot on the night sky.

“Yes,” Kal says. “We are. We have friends and family.”

“We have amazing friends and the best families,” she says. “We lost so much, but we still came out alright. That's no something I can take for granted.”

They smile together.

“Come on inside you two, there is cake,” Martha calls from inside. “And cookies.” 

“She makes the best chocolate chip cookies,” Clark says, grinning mischievously and he speeds away to get the first one.

She laughs. It's just like with Alex or Wynn, but with the powers. She has another piece of home here if she want is.

With only the slightest effort she speeds inside to take her place at the table again.

They've been lucky. This planet didn't just give them a home. It gave them so much more. She's glad, she too can finally give back a little as Supergirl.

Her powers set her apart, but she's never going to be alone in that and that thought helps, makes it easier. 

They are still two children of the House of El, even here where Kryptonian traditions have never meant anything, and they are still an honorable family that tires to make a better world.

She's glad she came.

She'll ask Clark to bring his mother over to National City for Christmas.

Families should spend the important holidays together.

And they will, as often as possible, because they are the lucky ones.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/143994336154/fanfiction-supergirl-tv-lucky-like-us-kara) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Count Your Blessings (Name Them One by One Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690183) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis)




End file.
